Pequeña Manada
by Ale-Hoku
Summary: Ya han pasado 7 años desde el incidente con los angeles, Stiles y Derek están juntos ahora, oficialmente, unidos ante la ley también. Stiles le tiene una pequeña sorpresa a su pareja y a toda la manada. La manada enfrenta una amenaza en New York, mientras los cachorros descubren el pasado. Mpreg. SEGUNDA PARTE DE "TE QUIERO [STEREK]
1. Chapter 1

**Manada**

El reloj marcaba las 6:30 am, y de entre las pequeñas aberturas de las cortinas se colaba el sol dándole en la cara al humano, este se levantó sentándose en la cama por unos segundos estirándose para luego encaminarse al baño, cuando alguien lo detuvo, era Derek; que estaba medio dormido, se aferraba a su cintura evitando que el chico siguiera su curso.

─Stiles...─ gimoteo pegándose a su espalda.

El castaño dejo salir una leve risa ─tranquilo gruñón, solo voy a tomar un baño, no me iré... Derek─ El lobo no lo soltaba ─Que testarudo eres, gruñón.

Se volvió a meter en la cama con el lobo, abrazándolo por el cuello y pegándose a él, Derek se aferraba a su cintura y soltó un leve gruñido. ─Stiles... mío─ Aun con los ojos cerrados beso la frente del castaño.

─Soy tuyo. Y tu mío─ dijo el joven dándole un beso sobre los labios, el castaño rodó sobre el quedando sobre su pecho, empezó a besarlo de una forma más vigorosa y apasionante.

El sonido de la puerta azotándose contra la pared alarmo de sobremanera al humano que termino cayéndose al suelo con gran parte de las sabanas sobre el, dejando a Derek confundido en la cama.

Justo delante de la puerta se encontraba Scott que en un principio tenía una gran sonrisa y para luego darse la vuelta. ─ ¡Lo siento mucho chicos! Solo venía a decirles que ya es navidad y hay muchos regalos para Stiles abajo─ Dijo el alfa cerrando la puerta, pero ninguno de los otros dos prestó atención.

─Ese despistado, ¿no escucho que estábamos en nuestro momento más íntimo?─ dijo Stiles con un tono de reina, Derek solo rio y le devolvió el cabello y se sentó en la cama.

─Tranquilo, sabes muy bien que Scott no es el más listo de la manada.

Stiles resoplo molesto ─Espero que su hijo salga más a su madre─ volteo a ver a Derek que estaba completamente desnudo, se mordió el labio; quería a su lobo, se levantó con las sabanas cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo y se acercó al mayor dándole un beso sobre los labios.

─Mejor vístete, no creo que podamos continuar ahora que todos están despiertos─ El mayor solo sonrió y empezó a buscar su ropa interior que estaba tirada por ahí, Stiles le dio la espalda y entro a el baño de la habitación.

Cuando entro al baño ya se había desecho de todas las sabanas, estaba desnudo frente al espejo, cuando era joven su cuerpo le apenaba un poco debido a que "no era la gran cosa", pero ahora eso no le importaba, en ese momento estaba lleno de marcas moradas y rojas por culpa de Derek, se sentía feliz cuando las veía, no por el hecho de que ellos lo hicieran si no que era la muestra de que estaban juntos.

─Eres un salvaje Derek─ dijo después de ver la marca roja de los dedos de Derek en su cadera, soltó una risita y abrió la llave del agua para llenar la bañera. Se estira, relajando un poco sus músculos, una sensación lo invadió sus pies tropezaron pero se aferró al lavabo para no caer. Unas nauseas terribles aparecieron.

Apenas se ponía de pie volvía al suelo de rodillas, estaba mareado y siente ganas de vomitar. Se acerco al retrete y justo en el momento empieza a vomitar cualquier residuo de comida de la noche anterior. Las arcadas eran cada vez más fuerte sintiendo que su garganta se desgarraba, cuando acabo se miró al espejo estaba algo más pálido de lo normal. ─creo... mejor me quedo en cama todo el día.

Y antes de que pudiera entrar a la bañera volvió a vomitar manchando el azulejo blanco. ─Demonios...

•••

Derek estaba abajo con los cachorros que brincaban de un lado a otro abriendo regalos, Scott estaba junto con Jeremy desenvolviendo regalos; parecía otro niño con esa expresión de felicidad en su cara. Liam dormía al lado de la cuna del pequeño Steve; la noche anterior el pequeño no lo había dejado dormir, pero ahora este estaba muy contento mordiendo juguetes masticables.

Allison estaba sentada entre tanto griterío de Jeremy y abría sus regalos con delicadeza, aunque su gesto era sereno por dentro era feliz.

Derek intentaba controlar a Scott que era el más emocionado. La mayoría estaba ya desayunando, los únicos que faltaban eran Stiles y Lydia.

•••

Stiles ya estaba cambiado pero la sensación de mareo aún seguía ahí, incluso le empezaba a doler un poco el estómago pero de hambre.

Lydia apenas salía de la habitación con el cabello recién peinado. Y llego en el preciso momento en que el castaño se echaba acorrer al cuarto.─ ¿STILES? ─ pensó que algo malo le pasaba a este, así que lo siguió hasta el baño y ahí estaba él; vomitando de nuevo. Lydia se acercó, palmo su espalda para no asustarlo

─ ¿Stiles?

El castaño levanto la mirada con una leve sonrisa ─ Hola Lydia─ dijo el chico con la voz algo entre costada ─estoy bien, ve a bajo, yo... no tardo

La pelirroja no se creyó eso de estar bien, así que del botiquín de primeros auxilios saco un par de pastillas, el castaño se volvía a levantar con mucha energía, pero el piso se le movió y casi caí de cara contra el suelo si no fuera porque Lydia lo tomo por el brazo.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? Normalmente no te enfermas con nada, y anoche tampoco comiste tanto como para que te diera indigestión.

Stiles se sentó en el váter apoyando la cabeza en las manos ─no lo sé, me siento mareado, no he parado de vomitar y al mismo tiempo me duele el pecho.

La pelirroja estaba por hablar pero cerro la boca, cambio las pastillas por un paquete pequeño.

─ ¿qué es eso?─ Stiles enarco la ceja y señalo el paquete que tenía Lydia, esta le sonrió y le entrego el paquete.

Tal vez entre risas o tartamudeo contesto su pregunta ─ solo... es una pequeña prueba... de embarazo─ una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Stiles dejo salir un resoplido y casi estalla en carcajadas al igual que Lydia.

Pero aquel ambiente se volvió denso "Ángeles" ─ ¿qué?, pero... pero... estas cosas no son seguras─ se puso de pie de golpe asustando un poco a su amiga ─ Además soy un hombre quien dice que funcionara igual que contigo o las chicas, y si dice que si estoy embarazado y resulta que no, solo le daré falsas esperanzas a Derek, hemos estado inténtalo demasiado tiempo no, esto no es seguro, ¿y si resulta ser otra cosa como una enfermedad mortal o un tumor?, o tal vez...

─ ¡STILES!─ Lydia puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles deteniendo su parloteo al instante. ─cálmate, ¿cuánto llevan intentando esto?─

Era verdad desde hace un año habían recibido una nota anónima diciendo que aquel era el año en que ella regresaría, así que Stiles y Derek supusieron que el futuro del que hablo una vez Alexa se volvería real

─Creo─ Stiles tardo un poco en responder ─un año entero.

─Exacto, y desde hace 7 años, tú estabas esperando a que esto pasara, ahora aquí tienes esta oportunidad, sea o no; no le diremos a nadie, más tarde iremos con Melissa, ellas nos ayudara.

Stiles asintió y le pidió que saliera un rato.

•••

Habían pasado diez minutos, Stiles estaba sentado junto a la ducha, Lydia esperaba recargada en la puerta. ─ ¿Cuánto tenemos que esperar?─ Stiles ya estaba impaciente no podía quedarse quieto más tiempo.

─La caja dice de entre diez y quince minutos.

─Bien ya pasaron diez minutos.

El castaño se levantó apresurándose hacia el lavamanos donde estaba la prueba de embarazo, cerró los ojos y la extendió para que la viera Lydia. ─ ¿Qué dice?─ Él estaba volteando hacia otro lado, Lydia estaba anonadada, no sabía exactamente por qué pero lo estaba.

─Stiles... mírala─ dijo la pelirroja extendiéndola para él, pero este solo se apartó y cubrió su cara con los brazos

─No, dime, ¡¿qué dice?!

─ **Positivo**.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron más de lo normal y bajo los brazos tomando aquel pedazo de plástico.

─oh dios...


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Bebé?**

Stiles estaba negando con la cabeza y caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba más que sorprendido, anonadado, asqueado y tenía mucho miedo. ─Pero... ¿sí no es?

─ ¿Y si, sí lo es?─ Lydia y Stiles llevaban un par de minutos discutiendo la misma pregunta. ─Escucha Stiles, mañana haremos una pequeña excursión al hospital durante el descanso de Melissa; en esa hora no está Scott, así podremos cerciorarnos sin que los demás se enteren.

Aquellas palabras serias y con una seguridad total calmaron a Stiles ─ ¿Tendré que decirle a Derek?

Lydia sonreía mientras ayudaba a Stiles a levantarse de la cama ─después.

─ ¿Se enojara?─ Stiles recordaba muy bien el rostro que tenía el gruñón días después de que Alex se fuera, al igual que él sentía dolor, y no quería jugar con sus sentimientos, ya no más.

Lydia solo pudo reírse de la ingenuidad de Stiles ─Se pondrá tan feliz que se querrá volver a casar contigo.

•••

Stiles y Lydia bajaron al mismo tiempo, disimulando que nada había pasado, aunque el castaño estaba algo nervioso, los demás lo dejaron ser ya que Lydia mintió diciendo que este no se sentía muy bien por la cena de anoche.

Derek fue el primero en darse cuenta del estado de Stiles así que le ayudo a sentarse en la mesa, el desayuno fue bastante sencillo, tostadas, huevo y salchichas, menos para Steve que bebía de su biberón y los niños comían papilla.

Stiles oculto durante el casi todo tiempo que iba a vomitar y trato de relajarse, Derek lo tomaba de la mano y eso le ayudaba mucho. Lo curioso era que estaba comiendo bastante como para sentirse mal, de un momento a otro toda nausea se fue y pidió un poco más; Lydia tosió para enfatizarle este hecho ya que lo más seguro es que no se diera cuenta. Así que en su tercer plato paro.

Durante el resto de la mañana la manada salía y entraba de la casa, ya que todos tenían planes para ese día menos Stiles y Derek, habían decidido quedarse en casa. Lo que le complicaba más el plan de Lydia.

Stiles se la pasó recostado en el sofá con Derek viendo televisión y comiendo chucherías, en ese momento Stiles estaba en el cielo.

•••

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo?─ Derek estaba limpiándose los dientes y cuando Stiles entro lo primero que hizo fue a hacer puchero a su reflejo.

─ ¿Estoy gordo?

Derek casi escupe toda la espuma de la pasta sobre Stiles. ─ ¿Estas gordo?─ le respondió confundido.

─ ¡DEREK!─ Stiles se alarmo un poco más.

Derek se limpió la boca antes de contestarlo ─yo no te veo gordo, sales a correr con la manada en la mañana; eres todo menos gordo.

Stiles se lo pensó un momento y cerró los ojos frunciendo un poco el entrecejo ─ eso me sigue sin animar...─dice el castaño algo desanimado, volteo al retrete recordando que estuvo casi todo el día entrando a regurgitar, centro su atención en el cesto de basura se asomaba el test de embarazo, apretó los dientes y en un tono nervioso empezó a hablar ─sabes quiero bañarme─ y empiezo a empujar a Derek fuera del baño.

─ ¿Qué? ¿No quieres que me bañe contigo?─ dice con un tono seductor para tomar a Stiles de la cintura con una mano y la otra tomar su mentón.

─No, porque me has dicho gordo─ Stiles si quería pero tenía que deshacerse de la evidencia, así que empujo un poco a Derek que quedo del otro lado de la puerta y sin casi nada de tiempo Stiles cerró la puerta.

─ ¿Qué le pasa?─ Se preguntó Derek.

•••

" _Stiles, Melissa ha dicho que no podrá ayudarnos en esta semana, Tendremos que ir el próximo lunes temprano. PD: Yo y Parrish no llegaremos a dormir, cuida de Allison por mí. Besos"_

El humano dejo el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se metió bajo las sabanas junto con Derek abrazándose al moreno, tal vez no dormiría del todo.

•••

 _El sonido de pesuñas, y una hoja afilada atravesando la carne._

 _El grito de una mujer siendo arrastrada hacia el infierno._

 _Un leve sonido de gotas de sangre cayendo al piso._

─ _mamá... papá._

Stiles se levantó sobresaltado, estaba sudando en frio, percibía como su corazón quería salir de su pecho, estiro la mano buscando a Derek que estaba durmiendo a su lado acaricio el cabello de su pareja que se pegó un poco más al humano.

─Alexa ─ toco su vientre, suspiro y trato de dormir un poco más, el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana.

•••

Stiles y Lydia estaban por salir al hospital cuándo… ─ ¿A dónde van?─ Malia había llegado de visita desde hace una semana.

Lydia intento pensar en una mentira rápida pero la emboscada del coyote fue tan repentina que apenas podía conectar dos palabras ─pues... vamos.

─ ¡De compras!─ dijo Stiles, apresurado.

─Si de compras─ corroboro Lydia con una sonrisa.

Malia los miro atentamente por unos segundos. ─Bien, voy con ustedes

A Stiles se le enchino la piel y trago saliva con fuerza poniéndose en el camino de la ella ─No creo que quieras ir, pensamos ir de un lado a otro en las tiendas y eso─ Empezó a divagar Lydia.

─No importa, quiero ir─ Aquella actitud altanera saco de quicio a Lydia.

─ ¡Bien!─ dijo la pelirroja, Stiles estaba por discutir eso pero Lydia lo arrastro hasta el auto, Malia los seguía de cerca.

Después de un rato de conducir llegan al hospital, Malia no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros ─Bueno... nosotros nos bajamos aquí─ Lydia se desabrocho el cinturón.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ pregunto Malia, con una sonrisa socarrona y la pelirroja la miraba desde el retrovisor. Le hizo un gesto a Stiles. Este se negó a responder, en ese momento había un silencio muy incómodo en el auto.

─Chicos... si no me dicen lo que está pasando, le diré a todo el mundo que vinieron al hospital a solas, con una pinta sospechosa─ Aquel chantaje hizo temblar a Stiles, Lydia trato de calmar un poco sus nervios.

─ ¡Creo que voy a tener un bebé!─ grito Stiles, ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, aunque claro era por diferentes razones.

Malia se acercó a los asientos de adelante ─ ¡Stiles!

El castaño no dijo nada y permitió que Lydia le contara un poco ─no planeamos decirle a nadie hasta que estuviéramos seguros─ Malia pregunto varias cosas pero solo respondieron la única que estaban seguro "¿Cuándo se enteraron?" ─La semana pasada, en Navidad.

─Ahora entiendo porque tardaron tanto en bajar─ Ambas mujeres estaban hablando entre ellas, el castaño sintió un poco más ligeros los hombros.

─Le dijimos a todos que iríamos de compras, y como todos estarían trabajando hoy, menos Scott que tomaría un descanso en casa, decidimos venir al hospital hablar con Melissa y pedirle que nos ayudara.

─Ya veo, pero no pensaron que se vería raro que no regresaran con muchas bolsas, digo, normalmente tu llegas con montones de ropa a casa─ Lydia se quedó cayada. Volvió el silencio.

─Que tal si les ayudo con su cuartada─ dijo Malia.

•••

Le habían explicado a Melissa, incluso Lydia le conto un poco más sobre Alexa y lo sucedido hace siete años. Así que se pusieron en marcha, tomaron varias muestras de sangre; incluso otra de orina para cerciorarse de que aquella prueba de embarazo casera acertó o no.

Se quedaron charlando un rato hasta que Lydia empezó a recibir mensajes de Malia, Stiles estaba recostado sobre una camilla, estaba cansado no había dormido bien el día anterior, y la verdad es que estaba totalmente nervioso, movía los dedos y quería salir corriendo del hospital.

Melissa regreso con los resultados de las pruebas un par de horas después.

─Bueno... aquí están los resultados─ dijo Melissa algo nerviosa y ansiosa. Y también lo veía en Stiles, recuerda el a ver visto esa expresión en la cara de Kira y en la de Lydia ─toma, tú debes ser el primero en enterarse.

Le extendió los dos sobres. El castaño trago saliva y con cuidado saco las hojas que estaban en los sobres; empezó a leer en voz baja, se quedó callado de golpe viendo una parte de aquel documento y empezó a comparar.

Lydia y Melissa se asustaron porque creían que tendría un ataque de pánico. Pero no, él empezó a sollozar.

─Stiles ─ Lydia se acercó para consolarlo ─supongo que no debimos apresurarnos y sacar conclusiones.

─Cariño─ Melissa se sentó a su lado. Y escucharon una leve risa que provenía de Stiles, estaban confundidas y luego extendió los papeles a Lydia que empezó a leer.

─oh dios mío... ─empezó a reírse, y le dijo a Melissa. ─STILES TIENE DOS SEMANAS.

Melissa se llevó ambas manos para no gritar. ─Cálmense─ intento controlar a los dos, que estaban completamente emocionados. ─Aún hay algo que tenemos que hacer─ y con esa oración llama su atención.

Ambas llevaron a Stiles a la sala de maternidad, las mujeres que estaban ahí se quedaron viendo a Lydia y Stiles extrañadas. Pero ellos no prestaron atención, Melissa entro por una de las puertas que lleva a la máquina de ultrasonido, hablo con el doctor un momento y llegaron a un acuerdo; así que en cuanto termino con la mujer que estaba con él la llevo a su oficina para terminar de hablar con ella.

Los tres entraron al cuarto, hicieron que Stiles se quitara la ropa y se puso una de esas batas para los internos. Solo que esta era especial para las mujeres embarazadas.

Le hicieron recostarse y Melissa le puso un gel sobre el vientre de Stiles, empezó a pasar el aparato sobre este.

Stiles no miraba el monitor, pero Lydia si, estaba sonriendo y le pedía a Stiles que mirara que tenía que ver esto.

─Stiles voltea, mira, mira, ─ el chico no contuvo su curiosidad y volteo.

Era una imagen algo borrosa, y apenas escuchaba lo que Melissa le decía. Stiles estaba riendo en lo bajo. ─ ¿En serio? ¿Esto está pasando?─ Pregunto emocionado.

─Sí cariño ─dijo Melissa.

Lydia sostuvo la mano de Stiles todo el tiempo. ─Felicidades Stiles.

•••

Derek y los demás ya estaban en casa; Jackson jugaba con Allison, Jeremy se colgaba del cuello de Scott e Isaac intentaba quitárselo pero el alfa lo burlaba haciendo reír al pequeño, Kira apenas llegaba con Cora e Ian que regresaban de hacer las compras. Derek y Parrish hablaban de lo que habían pasado en la comisaría; un problema con delincuentes menores, Liam dormía en las escaleras de la mansión y a su lado estaba Hayden que cuidaba al pequeño Steve.

─ ¿Stiles dónde están? ─ pregunto Scott.

De repente el auto de Lydia llego, con Malia y Lydia saliendo primero, su emoción era palpable, sus latidos eren tan intensos que incluso despertaron a Liam.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ pregunto Kira viendo como ambas entraban a la sala

─Algo increíble─ respondió Malia.

Stiles entro detrás de ellas, se le veía feliz pero estaba llorando, no había parado de llorar desde hace tiempo.

─ ¿STILES? ─ Corrió Derek hasta este, aferrándose a sus hombros, la preocupación y paranoia se apoderaron del lobo por unos segundos.

─Yo... yo─ el castaño no podía terminar la oración, así que solo salto sobre su pareja abrazando lo y susurrándole al oído ─ Tendremos un bebé ─ y empezó a reírse abrazando con más fuerza a Derek, este no se negó, empezó a reír también.

La manada escucho la noticia de Lydia y Malia. Todos estaban impactados y al mismo tiempo bastante felices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Se llamara Alex**

Desde hace una semana todos sabían sobre el estado del humano, bueno los conocidos de la manada únicamente, porque si la gente normal se enterara de este tipo de cosas... serían muy difícil intentar llevar una vida "normal".

Cuando el padre de Stiles se enteró casi le da un paro cardiaco.

Así pasaron los meses, cinco para ser precisos, ya se le empezaba a notar la pancita a Stiles lo que no le agradaba mucho pero se aguantaba, había veces en que le decían que se estaba poniendo gordo, el chico se resentía y les atacaba verbalmente con comentarios sarcástico hacia sus personas.

─No deberías ser tan rudo con todos─ le decía Scott mientras almorzaban en una cafetería del pueblo, Stiles comía mucho dulce últimamente.

─Ellos no deberían decirme gordo─ el humano se defendía, detestaba estar en estado de gestación cuando se burlaban de él pero cuando tenía algún gusto le encantaba ver al miembro de la mana en turno ir corriendo por el chuche que pedía.

─No es su culpa que no sepan sobre ya sabes que─ Scott miro el abultado estomago de Stiles y luego el rostro de su amigo aguantando una risilla.

Stiles bufo y le arrojo un paquetito de azúcar a la cara ─claro que lo es.

El alfa no se resistía a las caras de su amigo y terminaba dándole la razón ─bueno lo es, pero aun así, cambiemos de tema mejor─ Stiles soltó un suspiro prosiguiendo degustando la rebana de pastel de chocolate, realmente no tenía mucho que decir.

─Derek dijo que empezaría a remodelar la habitación─ Scott llevaba días discutiendo con Derek por la opción de solo remodelar una habitación.

─Sí, lo sé, no necesito ser un lobo para escucharlos discutir por la casa.

─Convénselo de que...─pero antes de que terminara la oración, la mano de su amigo le impidió continuar.

─No Scott, aun que toda la manada viva en una sola casa, sigue siendo propiedad de los Hale, no nuestra.

─Te pones de su lado, donde está mi mejor amigo, él si estaría de mi parte─ el tono de traición exagerado de Scott hizo reír a Stiles.

─No cuando tiene que ver con el futuro padre de mis hijos.

Scott enarco las cejas y miro su café ─ bueno supongo que ya me pondré de acuerdo con Derek. Si tú pudiste enamorar a ese lobo, yo podre convencerlo de remodelar toda la casa.

─Suerte─ dijo Stiles con una mueca de desagrado.

•••

En la mansión Hale, Derek llegaba ya entrada la noche cuando todos dormían, había tenido un día difícil, pero no peor al de Parrish que volvería mucho más tarde, el lobo camino hacia la cocina y encontró durmiendo a Stiles en la mesa, a su alrededor había un montón de papeles.

Derek se acercó con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo cargo en sus brazos, el chico era demasiado ligero, subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación dejando a Stiles en cama. El castaño abrió un poco los ojos para encontrarse con su lobo.

─hola─ dijo con una voz apagada, aún estaba medio dormido.

─hola, no debes dormir en la cocina─ Derek lo ayudo a cambiarse y ponerse la pijama.

Stiles bostezo ─Lo siento, pensaba esperarte─ un segundo bostezo lo interrumpió, contagiando un poco a Derek ─y me he quedado dormido.

Derek le beso sobre los labios ─no es necesario que me esperes.

Stiles sonrió cerrando los ojos ─claro que lo es, te amo, Derek, y siempre te voy a esperar─ El lobo no le respondió con palabras si no que con otro beso.

•••

 _Aullidos de lobos por todo el bosque._

 _Pisadas pequeñas que se esconden detrás de los árboles._

 _Una risa infantil._

 _El lago, reflejando una gran luna llena._

 _Los gritos de una mujer enloquecida._

 _Zarpazos y arañazos._

 _El grito de un niño._

Stiles se levantó sobresaltado el corazón le martillaba el pecho, eso hizo que Derek se levantara igual mirando a Stiles a su lado aferrado a su vientre. ─Stiles... ¿Qué pasa?─ pregunto Derek preocupado, empezó acariciar su espalda.

─Una pesadilla... solo eso.─ el lobo lo abrazo y susurraba cosas a su oído. El castaño se empezó a tranquilizar.

─Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí ─ dijo Derek.

•••

El fin de semana era demasiado calmado menos para Derek y Stiles, que estaban en una de las habitaciones bacías, el castaño miraba las paredes y las ventanas.

─Deberíamos pintarlo de azul─ decía Stiles caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

─Yo digo que pongamos papel tapiz─ Derek le hacía sentarse ya que le comenzaba a marear la caminata del humano.

─Derek, no, eso solo asustaría al pobre niño, pintura azul será perfecta─ Movía los brazos señalando todos los muros.

─Me gusta más el amarillo─ susurro Derek, pero Stiles no le prestaba atención, estaba decidido la pintaría de azul ─De acuerdo... pero ¿Cómo sabes que será niño?

─Tengo un presentimiento─ sonrío, mientras tomaba una brocha e intenta abrir el balde de pintura. ─ ¡auch!─ termino lastimándose los dedos. Derek le quito la lata y la abrió con facilidad, el humano le saco la lengua molesto.

Empezaron a pintar la habitación de un azul claro, sin olvidar los detalles de lobos en la pared, Stiles traía todas las manos llenas de pintura blanca ya que pintaba un lobito blanco. ─Pero mira que cosa tan deforme─ dijo Derek detrás de él, Stiles puso su mano en el pecho y puso cara de indignado.

─Yo soy todo un artista señor Hale─ lleno la nariz de este de pintura blanca, pero Derek no se queda atrás y con la brocha salpico las mejillas del castaño. Estuvieron un rato manchándose de pintura, por suerte el piso estaba repleto de periódico.

Durante la tarde decidieron descansar, Stiles había preparado limonada y estaban sentados en el suelo bebiendo. ─Si ya decidiste que será niño, ¿has pensado el nombre?

─ Pues...─ lo pensó un momento. ─Sí, quiero que se llame Alexander─ La sonrisa en el rostro de Derek se desvaneció para ser remplazada por unos leves gruñidos, Stiles no se intimido por ellos ─... quiero que se llame así.

Derek se tranquilizó un poco pero no estaba seguro de aquello, Stiles se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él, se acercó y puso su frente contra la del lobo.

Hale cerro los ojos y suspiro cansado ─bien, se llamara Alexander Hale Stilinski.

•••

Pasaron tres meses repletos de trabajo y compras, sin olvidar los cuchicheos de la gente. La verdad es que ya empezaba a notarse DEMACIADO la pancita de Stiles, y le causaba más problemas a este, que terminaba enojándose con todos por resaltar este hecho, en especial a Scott que se llevaba golpes y pastelazos a la hora del almuerzo.

Todos estaban demasiado emocionados porque un nuevo cachorro se uniría a la manada, en especial Derek, casi todos los días entraba a la nueva habitación y miraba la cuna, esperanzado y feliz.

─Hey lobito...

Derek volteo al escuchar la voz de Stiles en la puerta. ─Hola─ era extraño ver a Stiles en aquella condición de embarazo pero le hacía sentir afortunado.

─Siempre con esta maña de entrar a ver la habitación─ se acercó para ser abrazado por el lobo, los leves besos en el cuello que le propino Derek le hicieron reír. Toco la madera de la cuna y sonrió ─Es bonita.

─ ¿le va a gustar?─ pregunto Derek recargándose en el hombro de Stiles

El mencionado asintió ─ sin duda─ dijo mientras tocaba el bulto que se le hacía en el vientre.

─ Te ves incluso más hermoso ahora─ Derek puso las manos sobre el vientre de Stiles.

─No me gusta estar gordo─ el humano hizo puchero. Derek le hizo dar la vuelta para quedar frente a él, Stiles algo sorprendido se sujetó a la camisa del lobo.

─Eres Hermoso, Stiles.

─Solo intentas hacerme sentirme mejor, pero funciona─ lo abrazo por el cuello, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del lobo.

•••

 _El aullido de lobos._

 _El grito de un niño._

─ _¡Mamá!_

─ ¡ALEX!─ gritó Stiles levantándose, Derek lo tomo antes de que saliera de la cama.

─Stiles... Stiles─ hablo a su oído, el castaño sudaba en frio y su pecho subía y bajaba demasiado rápido, no podía hablar solo soltó un sollozo. ─solo fue una pesadilla, no es real.

─lo sé pero─ se aferró a las sabanas pegándolas a su pecho ─no podía─ intento hablar pero el recuerdo del pasado le hizo cambiar de idea rompiéndolo de nuevo ─no pude salvarla y ahora… que tal si─ Se estremeció pegándose al cuerpo de Derek ─No quiero perderla de nuevo.

El lobo se quedó ahí escuchando la respiración y las palabras del humano ─No lo harás, no lo permitiré─ besaba su frente.

•••

La parrilla estaba puesta, una mesa de madera estaba decorando el patio y sobre ella un montón de comida y bebidas. Scott, Liam e Isaac intentaban encender la santa parrilla, aunque lo hacían de la peor manera hasta que llego Peter y la encendió demasiado fácil. ─Es porque está familiarizado con el fuego─ dijo Jackson en tono de broma, que molesto al mayor.

─Malditos mocosos aun no olvido lo que me hicieron ─ dijo Peter al aire, pero aquella amenaza se esfumo con las risas de los demás.

─Si macho alfa─ dijo Isaac sacando más de quicio a este, al igual que las risas se incrementaban.

Stiles miraba como Derek jugaba con el pequeño Steve mientras acomodaba unos bloques en una manta de picnic. ─Adorable.

─ni que lo digas─ dijo Cora sentándose a su lado.

Stiles sintió como la cabeza de Cora se posaba sobre su hombro ─ya me imagino como era de joven.

─Na, no era tan atento porque ya sabes estaba en su mundo adolescente─ Stiles de echo a reír junto con su cuñada. ─Me alegra que seas tú quien se quedó con él ─ dijo la chica, sin apartar la mirada de Derek.

A pesar de que tenían años de conocerse Cora jamás había hablado con tanta sinceridad con Stiles, lo cual desconcertaba de cierta forma al humano ─ ¿en serio?

─Sí, eres mi favorito Stiles, todas las otras relaciones de Derek no eran muy gratas─ Stiles asintió recordando a todas las psicópatas que había tenido por novia; menos Breaden. ─Espero que ese niño me considere también su tía favorita.

Stiles empezó a reír, la verdad era que todos decían eso, todos esperaban a un bebé igual a Stiles y todos harían lo imposible por ser el favorito de la criatura, incluso su padre y Peter peleaban por ver quién será mejor abuelo.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Ya viene!**

Stiles estaba en el trabajo, trabajaba como médico forense; aquella carrera fue un martirio para todos mientras Stiles todos los días se preguntaba y buscaba las opciones y terminando decidiendo por esta; metía a todos en aquella decisión casi acosándolos para que le dijese que debía hacer, hasta que Derek y John le terminaron convenciendo de que se decidiera y dejara en paz a los demás.

Stiles tenía una bata blanca puesta, que no alcanzaba ni para cubrir su gran estómago. Pero era feliz de que ya casi nadie le decía gordo. Suponiendo lo que paso en ocasiones anteriores por ejemplo objetos lanzados en la cara, llevándolos al hospital, en ocasiones.

Stiles solía ayudar mucho a la manada, como lo hacía Scott con copias de los reportes de algún ser sobrenatural o a veces mintiendo y cambiando las cosas para no atraer la atención.

Ese día no había mucho que hacer. Así que el castaño solo estaba revisando unos documentos sobre un cadáver que habían tenido hace unas semanas, más porque era uno de esos cuerpos que tenían que ver con seres sobrenaturales. Su compañera una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos negros, estaba también aun que ella no sabía nada, ya que Stiles siempre encontraba la manera de hacerle distraer mientras encontraba cosas extrañas.

Pero ese día ella se encargaba de otras cosas, así que ninguno de los dos prestaba atención al otro.

Stiles pensaba más en el pastel de chocolate que estaba seguro que Derek le llevaría a casa hoy, porque le había dicho días antes que era lo que más quería probar últimamente.

Pero las cosas nunca resultan como uno quiere, en especial cuando eres un hombre embarazado.

De pronto el chico se recargo en la mesa, empezaba a experimentar dolores extraños, y pensando que era cualquier cosa, solo alejo los pensamientos para seguir trabajando, pero no funciono, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, su respiración se volvió mas continua y estaba seguro que las piernas le flaqueaban.

Se alarmo un poco, pero solo intento relajarse y suspiro. ─ok Stiles... todo está bien, solo...─ miro hacia el piso y noto en sus pantalones una mancha inusual ─oh mi dios. No, hoy no.

Su compañera se estaba quitándose la bata cuando vio a Stiles casi tirado en el piso. ─ ¡STILES!─ Corrió a socorrerlo, el chico estaba abrazando su vientre. ─ ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te lleve a emergencias?

─no...─ respondió de inmediato el chico y señalo su chaqueta ─ llama a Scott─ pidió con la voz baja, sentía que lo estaban partiendo en dos. La chica tomo el teléfono de Stiles y marco a Scott que se encontraba dos pisos arriba.

•••

Scott estaba por salir a almorzar cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, atendió de inmediato. ─diga.

"Scott, Stiles no está muy bien, no se…" dijo la chica desesperada del otro lado de la línea. "Scott ven de una jodida vez" grito Stiles, interrumpiéndola.

─ ¿Qué? ─ tardo un momento en procesar la información ─ ¡Ya voy!─ Grito llamando la atención de los pocos que estaban en el pasillo.

•••

Las horas transcurrían bastante lentas desde que Scott había llegado con el pobre de Stiles muerto de dolor, la manada entera ya estaba en casa; Melissa, Lydia, Kira y Scott se encerraron en un cuarto para ayudar a Stiles.

Todos los demás guardaban silencio en la sala, en especial Derek que está sentado en el sofá con una expresión de desasosiego en el rostro, no le habían dejado ver a Stiles desde que llego así que en realidad estaba frustrado.

─Derek─ Cora se sentó a su lado y lo tomo de la mano ─venga que todo está bien

Derek intento calmarse pero solo empeoro ─lo sé, solo que...─empieza a mover el pie algo ansioso. ─lo escucho gritar.

─Sí... todos, pero recuerda eso debe ser normal.

─Pero él es un chico, así que no sabemos si es normal─ dijo Jackson mientras pasaba por ahí

─ ¡No ayudas!─ le grito Cora.

•••

Pasaron varias horas, Scott recién salía de la habitación de Stiles y Derek paso corriendo casi empujando lo.

En la cama estaba un Stiles totalmente cansado, su cabello estaba húmedo por el sudor y en sus brazos tenían un par de cobijas, el chico estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba en sus brazos que no se dio cuenta de que Derek se acercaba.

─Hola─ dijo el lobo y el castaño se sobre salto un poco, pero no se giró a verlo.

─Hola... Derek ─ su voz sonaba cansada y fatigada.

─Es muy pequeño─ dijo Derek acercándose al pequeño bulto y tomando lo en brazos, y viendo que entre las sabanas el rostro de un pequeño niño se asomaba quejando y alzando las manitas

─Es lindo verdad─ dijo Stiles acercándose un poco y mirándolo sobre los hombros del lobo.

Derek pasó una de sus manos sobre el cabello del pequeño, que era muy poco en realidad. ─no entiendo cómo... ha pasado esto, pero creo que prefiero no saberlo ─sonrió mirándolo, el pequeño empezó a llorar, y el lobo se alarmo un poco pero Stiles se lo quito con cuidado y empezó a arrullarlo.

─Creo que no te quiere─ el castaño se burló entre dientes, pero Derek lo escucho y soltó un leve gruñido. ─lo digo en broma, él te va a amar─ Derek le sonrió y le beso la frente.

─A los dos... tal vez más a mi─ dijo Derek admirando a Stiles y al bebé.

─lo que me preocupa, será los demás, ya vez que últimamente se la pasaban discutiendo por saber quién sería mejor tío y esas cosas.

Derek levanto las cejas en señal de sorpresa. ─Los próximos seis años serán una guerra entre ellos.

Stiles no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen de una manada riñendo por el aprecio de un bebe. ─Sera muy divertido verlos, no crees gruñón─ le acaricio la mejilla a Derek ganándose una sonrisa del mayor.

─sí, definitivamente.

─Alex... Alexander, ese será tu nombre pequeño─ bajo la mirada al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos, y lo abrazo con cariño ─nuestro pequeño angelito─ Stiles le dio un beso en la frente.


End file.
